Theodore Tugboat visits Jurassic Park
Theodore Tugboat visits Jurassic Park is the sixth upcoming Theodore Tugboat crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Main Summary Theodore, the tugboats and their new friends travel to a island with dinosaurs living there. But soon, a problem occurs at the island. Now our heroes must survive and escape the island. Plot Industrialist John Hammond, head of bioengineering company InGen, creates a theme park called Jurassic Park featuring cloned dinosaurs and prehistoric plants, on the Costa Ricanisland of Isla Nublar. Following an accident at the site, lawyer Donald Gennaro, representing his investors, orders he gets experts to certify his park is safe. Hammond takes a group consisting of Gennaro, mathematician and chaos theorist Ian Malcolm, paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant and paleobotanist Dr. Ellie Sattler, to see the park he has created, all of whom are shocked to see living dinosaurs including a trio of Brachiosaurus and a herd of Parasaurolophus upon arriving. Hammond reveals that InGen created the dinosaurs through cloning - the process used preserved DNA in amber, with DNA from frogs used to fill in missing genomes. When Dr. Henry Wu points out breeding is prevented by having all dinosaurs genetically engineered as females, Malcolm theorizes that nature will overcome this obstacle in time. Hammond arranges for the group, joined by his grandchildren Tim and Lex, to take a tour of the island, while he oversees things with his chief engineer Ray Arnold, and lead computer programmer Dennis Nedry. However, the tour is cut short after being a failure, as a tropical storm approaches the island; while Sattler stays to help treat a sick Triceratops, the rest head back for the center. With most of the park's employees having left for the mainland, Nedry begins sabotaging the park's security systems, having been approached by a representative of a rival corporation to steal fertilized dinosaur embryos for them. As the storm hits, the power goes out, causing the dinosaurs to escape, while stranding the tour vehicles near the pen of a Tyrannosaurus rex. The dinosaur soon attacks the vehicles, devouring Gennaro, injuring Malcolm, and forcing Grant, Tim and Lex into the park's dinosaur reserves. Sattler, joining the park's game warden Robert Muldoon, attempts to rescue them, but they are forced to bring Malcolm back when the Tyrannosaurus pursues them. Nedry, having acquired the embryos, attempts to reach the island's dock, but loses his way in the storm, becomes stranded, and is killed by a Dilophosaurus. After the storm passes the following morning, Grant comes across broken egg shells with the children and realizes the dinosaurs were given the DNA of Common reed frogs who can overcome a single-sex environment, thus proving Malcolm right that breeding control methods would fail. Along the way they come across a flock of Gallimimus, one of who is devoured by the Tyrannosaurus. The group soon proceed to return to the visitor center. Meanwhile, Arnold decides to reboot the park's systems to undo Nedry's damage, heading to a maintenance shed to complete the process while the others at the center take shelter in an emergency bunker. When Arnold fails to return, Sattler and Muldoon head for the shed, and discover that the shutdown has freed the Velociraptors. Muldoon opts to distract them and is subsequently killed in the process, while Sattler reaches the shed and completes the reboot, before being forced to flee after finding Arnold was killed by the freed dinosaurs. Grant, Tim and Lex manage to reach the center, following a mishap at the park's perimeter fence, and reunite with Sattler. With the park falling into chaos, the group find themselves being pursued by the Velociraptors across the center, but manage to escape from them when the Tyrannosaurus arrives through a hole in the wall of the building's main hall, and subsequently kills both Velociraptors. Picked up by Hammond, transporting Malcolm after calling for help, Grant announces he will not endorse the park, much to Hammond's understanding. The group swiftly reaches a helicopter sent out to rescue them and flees the island, whereupon the group watches the island disappear as they head for the mainland. Trivia *Belldandy, Keiichi Morisato, Skuld, Urd, Shobu Kirifuda, Rekuta Kadoko, Sayuki Manaka, and Mimi Tasogare guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Theodore Tugboat visits The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Universal Pictures Crossovers Category:Dinosaur crossovers Category:Spin-off's Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Richard Attenborough Category:Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Series